


27 伪 警服+捆绑+骑乘 play

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	27 伪 警服+捆绑+骑乘 play

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

27 伪 警服+捆绑+骑乘 play

“知念你还记得这件事啊。”在乐屋翻看近期出版的杂志的山田凉介，在阅读到恋人的part时略微有些感慨。  
“因为想和凉介共演一次嘛。”知念正专注于youtube，靠在沙发背上头也不抬地答道，“而且之前凉介和inoo酱录番组那个警服……”  
“警服怎么样？”  
知念暂时放下手机，想了想，说：“用sns上你那些女友粉的话说，叫‘帅到合不拢腿’？”  
山田被猝不及防的直球惊得咳了咳，用书半掩着脸：“你那是什么鬼形容词。”  
——合不拢腿什么的太糟糕了吧！  
“所以想被山田警官逮捕一次看看。”知念耸了耸肩，继续沉迷某个养猫的视频并试图拉着恋人一起沉迷，“凉介你快来看这个！”  
山田警官莫名被知念不知道是揶揄还是坦诚的话语撩到，一面应着凑近，一面有点控制不住地走神。  
至于走神到哪里去了……时隔十几天之后知念侑李身体力行地感受到了。

山田·平成绝对top·舞台上镜头前撩死人不偿命·气音掀翻东蛋顶·凉介，在此时此刻完全私人的空间里，在最亲昵的人面前，还是被脸上的热度烧得差点绷不住表情。  
“凉、凉介？”壁咚是即使山田凉介霸道总裁上身也不常发生的事，还是把人整个圈住的双手壁咚，知念侑李瞪大了眼，十分配合地紧贴着墙壁表现出浑身僵硬的样子，“不……山田警官？”  
当然是不好意思麻烦造型师去借之前用过的警服，他从柜子深处扒出了一条好多年不穿的款式相似的黑色工装裤，搭了件深蓝色衬衫和纯黑的皮带，蹬了双黑色马丁靴，发胶抹出大背头，勉勉强强拼凑了个番组上七八分相似的造型。  
山田警官缓缓靠近目光四处乱瞟、不敢直视自己的青年，垂下视线盯着被松鼠牙轻咬着的饺子唇。青年由于这靠近不得不转过头避开那张线条深刻的脸，却不想方便了那人欺在自己耳边朝耳洞里吐气。  
“知念侑李。”他说，“现在……逮捕你。”  
“……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“喂！”  
知念到底没忍住笑了个惊天动地，靠着墙直不起腰浑身都在抖。山田又羞又气尴尬得不行，他学着前辈的电视剧里的桥段，刻意压低了声音好不容易塑造的旖旎气氛被恋人这一笑彻底给笑没了，自己也忍不住撑着墙笑了起来。  
还没等知念缓过气，山田已经调整好了表情，托着屁股把知念抱到沙发上放好，自己跪在知念腿间，壁咚换成了沙发咚，居高临下地看着他。  
“山田警官，我的罪名是什么？”知念抬手擦掉笑出来的口水，问。  
“可爱罪。”  
“哈啊？”  
“侑李长得这么可爱诱人就是一种罪过。”  
“那我会受到惩罚吗？”  
“惩罚就是……”

“山田警官，我的认罪态度……还可以吗？”  
“……呼……”  
“不行吗？”  
“还要再、加把劲啊……”  
客厅里青年看上去是衣冠整齐地在驼色的沙发上坐着，凑近了就发现他衬衫最下面两颗扣子开着，皮带和裤子拉链也没有闭合，花色内裤往下褪着，裸露出来的器官却看不见——那勃起的肉物被另外一个青年夹在臀缝中摩擦，时不时探出一个湿漉漉的顶端。  
知念侑李光着下身跨跪在山田凉介身上，用了力气摇摆着腰，那根在他臀瓣间磨蹭的肉茎粗硕灼热，烫得他被蹭过的地方一阵一阵发痒。  
“知念先生，你这样十分不诚恳。”  
闻言知念瞪了好整以暇地看着他的山田一眼，被丝巾缚在背后的双手伸下去握住张牙舞爪的“惩罚用具”头部虚握着套弄。在这样的姿势下他不得不挺起腰以保持自身的平衡，身前挺立的“小知念”杵在山田的腹肌上，把山田还未撩开的衬衫蹭出好几条水痕。  
“啊弄脏了……罪加一等哟～”山田一边享受恋人的手头功夫，一边把恋人的T恤推上去把对方整个胸膛露出来，不容反抗地把布料塞进恋人嘴里，“咬着。”  
知念红透了脸听话地咬着T恤的下摆，动作的原因只能低着头眼睁睁看着山田凉介贴上自己胸前把一侧乳头含进口中舔弄。他故意盯着他的眼睛发出夸张的吮吸声，那湿热的口腔和视觉上的刺激让知念发出急促的鼻音，山田还间或牙齿轻轻啃噬那颗涨起的小豆豆，啃完了又用舌尖安抚，弄得他又痛又爽。  
“侑李自己把后面打开。”抖S上身的山田警官放过已经又红又肿的乳豆，调整坐姿抬起一条腿顶了顶知念的屁股示意。  
青年咬着衣服深呼吸了一口气，犹豫着用双手指尖捏着自己的臀肉往两边扒开，让恋人肉茎的头部顶住藏在臀瓣间的入口。在这场情事开始最，初沉迷角色人设的恋人还是细心地帮他扩张过了，安全套也自觉地套好，现在只需要他自己邀请对方探索自己的身体。  
“快一点。”恋人恶劣地拍打着知念的臀侧催促着，“伏法认罪。”  
知念绑在一起的双手在身后撑着山田屈起的腿缓缓下坐，把山田一点点吞进自己体内，仰起脖颈坐到底的时候山田似乎还觉得进得不够深，把知念跪着的腿挪成蹲姿，同时还重重向上挺了挺小腹。  
“啊嗯——”  
一开始就被直捣黄龙的知念直被逼得眼眶里盈满水光，M状打开的腿根都在颤抖，靠山田握着他腰侧的手才勉强稳住了身形。还没等恋人足够适应体内的饱涨感，山田警官已经开始了自己的冲刺，一面深入浅出，一面要求知念配合他的“惩罚”。  
“侑李，手不可以放开，抓好。”  
“慢、慢一点……”  
“我说，抓好。”山田按着知念的手一同揉弄着圆润的软肉，感觉到知念想抽开手指就用力顶一下，知念一旦松了力气就用力连顶好几下。知念被他干得蹲都要蹲不住，身体无处借力，摇摇晃晃载进山田怀中，脸埋在对方颈间断断续续地求饶。  
“轻一点……啊……嗯……”  
肌肤接触的“啪啪”声。  
“慢、不行……”  
沙发不堪两人动作的剧烈程度不满地“抗议”。  
山田抱着知念，手臂牢牢桎梏着知念的腰，把知念的喘息呻吟都堵在他喉间，知念好不容易从接吻的间隙出声讨饶。  
“饶了我、凉、介……”  
“不会放过你这个犯人的。”  
知念皱着眉，睫毛上挂着的生理性泪珠要掉不掉的，好不可怜。  
“……唔？为……”  
“现在这样楚楚可怜的样子，明知故犯，侑李的可爱罪。”山田满是情欲的脸实在是没办法让人听信这么义正言辞的说法。  
“你还没玩够……”手还没有获得自由，他想了想，只好通过啃咬那人的脸颊肉泄愤。  
那人却因这并不疼痛的亲昵的动作反而更加快了操干的节奏。  
“啊啊啊……嗯～”  
今天身前还没有被安慰过，看这个样子山田凉介又打定主意要让自己只通过后面的快感获得高潮——再次被拉入情潮的知念模模糊糊地想——“合不拢腿成就”什么的，好辛苦。


End file.
